marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Obadiah Stane (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = (10'Category:Height 10' with armor) | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Businessman, second in command at Stark Industries, De Facto CEO | Education = PhD | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = United States of America | PlaceOfDeath = Stark Industries building, Los Angeles, California | Creators = Mark Fergus; Hawk Ostby; Art Marcum; Matt Holloway | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Early years Stane was a businessman who headed Stark Industries after the death of Tony Stark's father, Howard, and became the firm's second-in-command when the younger Stark came of age to become the new CEO of Stark International. Trying to take over Stane had cooperated with the Ten Rings terrorists in Afghanistan to kill Stark and take over Stark Industries. The Ten Rings soon found out who the target was and felt they hadn't been paid enough to kill Stark. They kept him alive to use for their own advantage by having him build them the Jericho missile. Following Stark's return from Afghanistan, Stane appeared to assist Stark's attempt to refocus the company away from arms manufacturing. While Tony was working on his suit Stane started to take over Stark Industries covertly by sending weapons to both sides of the war. Sector 16 project After Ten Rings found the remnants of the prototype armor, Stane made a new deal with them to deliver the prototype to him, but ultimately betrayed the group and had them killed, stealing the Mark I armor. While working on building his own, bigger, more powerful suit he discovered that Tony's assistant Pepper Potts found out about his plans, so he stole Stark's arc reactor from his chest to power his new suit and left Stark for dead. Final Battle with Stark and Death After Potts discovered his plans, she and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents went to arrest him but they were no match for his new suit. As he was about to kill Potts, Stane discovered that Tony was alive and had come to save Potts. The two then fought in a final battle over the Stark Industries building. In the final moments of the battle, with Stark's power supply running low, Tony had Pepper Potts overload the prototype large-scale arc reactor in the complex. Stane was knocked unconscious by the blast, and he with his suit tumbled into the generator, causing an explosion that killed him and destroyed the armor. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent working with Stark later covered up Stane's death by explaining he disappeared in a private plane while on vacation. | Powers = Obadiah Stane has no powers of his own but they are derived from his Iron Monger Armor. | Abilities = Despite lack of training, Stane is efficient in combat with his armor. | Strength = Without the Iron Monger Armor, Obadiah Stane possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. The Iron Monger armor enhanced Stane's strength to the point where he could lift a car with ease. | Weaknesses = Though the Iron Monger suit seems invincible, Stane hadn't solved the icing problem, a major problem when flying at high altitudes. The thrusters in the Iron Monger suit work less like its inspiration, and more like a rocket, limiting its directional capabilities to upwards only. Decreased Agility: While his armor is very powerful since it uses hydraulic cylinders to power his armor rather than electric motors, it is slower in its action and reaction speed compared to Tony's electric motor-powered armor. | Equipment = Iron Monger Armor, guns, stun device. | Notes = * Jeff Bridges portrays Obadiah Stane in Iron Man * For more details of the apocryphal version of Iron Monger seen in the video game Iron Man and other apocryphal media please see here: Obadiah Stane (Apocryphal). * Stane is only explicitly referred as the "Iron Monger" in the official novelization of Iron Man by Peter David. * The public is unaware that Stane is the Iron Monger. | Trivia = * According to Bridges himself, Iron Monger wasn't originally going to die in Iron Man. | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Multilingual Category:2008 Character Debuts